


The Offer

by KirraWhiteTigress



Series: The Offer [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Perception filters, Time Travel, and i was mad enough to continue it, it was a crack fic i wrote ages ago, so here's the first chapter until i can polish the second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirraWhiteTigress/pseuds/KirraWhiteTigress
Summary: Glinda is offered a chance to travel the stars with the Doctor. Includes female!Doctor.Note: This was written back in 2012, before a female Doctor was even considered. And it was also when Matt Smith was the Doctor, sooooo there's that. It's very rough, and I never edit old fics, so go easy on me.





	The Offer

The Offer  
Kirra White Tigress

Glinda had needed a break from Oz and its tiresome politics and religious wars (strictly a matter of conversion rather than hacking each other limb from limb, by the way, but just as hysterical and pointless nonetheless). That was the only reason why she agreed to follow the strange woman who appeared in her bedchamber in a strange blue box-she promised Glinda all of Time and Space, a chance to see more than what her dimension had to offer. Glinda longed for something  _different_ , and so  _different_  had showed up on her doorstep. How could she turn it down?

The woman called herself The Doctor. She didn't seem particularly enthusiastic about the traveling, but rather about the company. She smiled often and talked far too much, but Glinda didn't mind. Whatever would distract her from her own thoughts was fine with her. The Doctor talked about wild things such as other planets and their inhabitants, populations of races within the constellations, her battles with things called the "Dah-lecks" and the "Cyber Man" (whatever that meant), and how of course she had the aid of companions, but they were  _too slow_  on the up-take sometimes.

And then the Doctor mentioned her home planet. Just once. Once in a breath, never a detailed ramble like her other explanations had been. And then she had gone quiet until the blue box's-the  _TARDIS_ 's-mechanisms brought her back to reality. Glinda tried getting the Doctor to talk about it, but all in vain. "What's it called?" the Ozian asked. "What's it like?"

"Gallifrey," the Doctor sighed.

That's all she would say, and so Glinda never mentioned it again.

The Doctor played around with a few of the buttons and switches that covered the center console of the TARDIS. Finally the smile came back, unforced and genuine. "Where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked. "Think of the craziest thing you can think of-I guarantee that there is a planet for it."

Glinda thought about it. "I would like to go home," she replied.

The Doctor looked at her in utter disbelief. " _Home_ ," she repeated, as if it was a word that was foreign to her. "Why? I just brought you here!"

"Well..." The blonde looked around her. She took note of her surroundings. The winding corridors that surpassed the central control room; the whirring mechanism in the center of the machine that radiated life yet was non-living; the strange, exuberant woman who was so lonely at the same time, almost to the point of desperation. "I'm not quite ready for this," she finally revealed. "Your way of living is very tempting, I will agree. But I have so many things I must do."

"The TARDIS said you needed to find someone. I can help you."

"But I don't know where to start. Besides, she may be in Oz somewhere."

The Doctor just looked at her potential companion. So many thoughts seemed to pass over her face-Glinda tried to read them, hoping to catch just a glimpse of who this person really was, but her attempts were presumably futile. At last, the Doctor looked away. Her hands went to the controls. "To Oz it is, then," she said, defeat evident in her voice. She flipped a few switches; the TARDIS lurched in accordance, whirring loudly as it sped past planets and stars on its way back to Glinda's world.

The Doctor didn't look at Glinda for the remainder of their voyage, neither did she say a word.

Finally they landed in Glinda's bedchamber (the Ozian could tell just by looking at the monitor, which declared their location). Glinda waited for the Doctor to say something, even if it was just a final word of farewell, only to receive silence. She frowned. "I'll be going now," she stated.

Still there was silence.

The blonde sighed and walked towards the door that lead out of the time machine. There was no use in lingering if she wasn't going to be acknowledged.

"Wait."

Glinda paused, her hand reaching out to grab the doorknob. She didn't turn around; she only did what she was told.

After a while, the Doctor spoke again. "If you change your mind, say a spell or whatever it is that you do. The TARDIS will be listening for you. I can't promise that we'll be there in the nick of time, though. That's what Time is, in a nutshell: a bit dodgy."

"What's so special about me?" the blonde asked. She still refused to turn around-Oz knew what she would do if she had to face that woman again-but she figured it couldn't hurt to ask. "Why did you turn up in  _my_  room? It's rather peculiar, if you ask me. Nothing is random in the universe."

"I'm not quite sure." A pause. "Maybe we deserve each other."

"How romantic," Glinda answered, an edge of sarcasm to her voice. But she was smiling now. "I'll consider it. Thank you." And with that, she walked out of the TARDIS and into the world she knew. Back to the games of life with her...

The TARDIS began to disappear as soon as the door was closed. Glinda turned to watch it fade. She suddenly felt like she was giving up the most precious thing she had ever been given, not unlike when Elphie died. She hoped she wasn't making a mistake. Who knew when she would take the Doctor's offer for herself.

-!-

The woman stood at the console, her hands still at the controls. She stared at nothing, yet everything seemed to pass before her eyes. She wanted to go back. She  _needed_  to go back. If only she had said more to Glinda. If only she didn't have to keep secrets. The blonde didn't deserve that...

"How did it go?"

She glanced to her left. A man with suspenders and a blue bow tie stood beside her. His dark eyes expressed sympathy. She wanted to punch him, but she didn't. "Fine," she forced out. "I've never felt better."

"Oh, come on," the Doctor said. "You can't really feel that-"

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

The woman stepped away from the controls to give the Doctor room to set the next destination. While his back was to her, she took the ring off her finger and threw it at him. Immediately her pale skin turned green, her ginger hair turned dark brown, and her dark business suit turned back into her usual black frock. Her dark eyes remained the same, and they glared at the man in front of her. "I hated lying to her."

"You shouldn't have chosen to use the perception filter, then."

"Next time, I won't."

The Doctor turned to look at her. "You have to until you are able to face her with the truth," he replied. He took her hand and squeezed it. "It's okay," the Time Lord affirmed. "You didn't do anything to hurt her. Wait until you're ready."

Elphaba looked down at his shoes as she resisted to burn his face off, and she nodded. With that she turned and stalked off to her room, beating herself up for what she had done.


End file.
